Kittens:Akatsuki
by jinxofthedesert
Summary: May's friends call her a hermit, a bookworm and manga-nut. So after much pestering she agrees to go to a party on behalf of her friend but what happens after she saves a tiny kitten? What happens when they won't leave her alone, and what happened to turn those kittens from the massive Akatsuki to tiny furballs? Can the Akatsuki get home or will they fall for the freakish girl?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

The fist came out of nowhere.  
I barely had time to blink before it collided with my jaw and another hand immediately replaced it to grasp the collar of my shirt and shove me into the lockers behind me.

A gasp filtered out of my mouth just as the other fist reached my cheek smashing the side of my face against a lock. My nose cracked and warm liquid seeped from the inside, down from the tiny hole and onto my dried lips.

I opened an eye and glared at Jackson who stared at me coldly, his curly blond hair curled around his ears perfectly as his brown eyes glinted down at me; he wasn't wearing his usual smirk so I knew that this wasn't like his usual fights with me which happened...every day.

"Hey bitch, wake up call." He growled, the hand tightening around my shirt collar. I frowned up at him as his eyes slitted. Growling once more he let go of my shirt and smashed his fist's into my face once more causing me to fall to the ground.

My head hit the cold floor and I lay there, watching his shoes disappear from my vision, others walked around me, not seeming to care. I closed my eyes for a second and swallowed the hot liquid that flowed into my mouth from my nose.

Sighing I sat up, wincing at the throbbing in my head; I stood there for a second, my ears ringing like the clock bells...wait those were the school bells. College was out for today.

"Thank God…" I whispered and picked up my backpack which seemed to have gained more weight. Placing a hand to my head I walked through the halls, allowing the blood to flow from my nose and drip to my white shirt and onto the floor, ignoring all the blank looks I got from everyone. No one cared about me, I knew that much, I was a faceless card in the deck; something that could be thrown away like trash.

Licking my chin I slid into the open air and stood on the steps that were covered in a thin layer of snow for a minute before slipping down the stairs, my vision becoming cloudy as I continued on.

"Who bullied you this time?!" I turned just in time to see Gwen stopping in front of me, Jo right behind her like a little puppy. Gwen grasped my chin in her cold fingers and looked at my face with slitted eyes that reminded me considerably of a snake.

Gwen sighed which seemed to be a trait that she had learned from me. "Please don't tell me you got hit for anime-back-talking again?" Gwen glanced at me as she wrapped her arms around her small chest and gave me 'the look' which consisted of a: 'well?'

I shrugged. "No, I wasn't telling anyone that their lack of anime was uncalled for...again. I was minding my business and then Jackson came out of-"  
"Oh Jackson, well then no worry there!" Gwen shook her hand and turned away from me. Inside I deflated, was I really bullied this much that not even my most closest friends, didn't even care anymore? Dude, now that was a blow that really hurt.

"Gwen...maybe you should look again, May seems to have been hit in the face. Jackson is known for only punching her in the stomach." Jo pointed his index at me causing to Gwen to look back at me with scrutinizing eyes once more.

"Hm….you do have a point Johnathan, I can see where you are coming from there." Gwen gave me a small smile before pulling out her pack of tissues which she literally always had on her. "Here ya go sweetie!" Gwen patted me on the back as she brought up her other hand to wipe the blood of. I stopped her before she could though, I knew very well how bisexual Gwen could be.

"It's ok Gwen I can take care of it myself." I caught the tissue and wiped it under my nose, spreading the now dried blood around. Gwen only shrugged her shoulders and went to stand next to Jo.

"So listen May, Cass is holding a party tonight at her mansion, she invited us and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" I kept wiping the blood of and thought of her question, I knew very well that Jo and Gwen were only trying to be nice; I knew that someone as popular as Cass would never in a million years invite me to a party...she'd probably invite the geeky science club before even considering the thought.

"Come on! There will be a lot of guys there and I'm sure it will be totally epic!" Gwen pumped her fist in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Gwen...I'm not into the 'guy thing' right now…" Gwen's eye twitched.

"Don't act so asexual! I know you like guys!" Gwen grit her teeth in irritation, I licked my lips trying to think of a way out of this.

"She does have a point Gwen, you don't spend much time out of your apartment, you're turning into a hermit. The only time you leave is to go to the supermarket to buy chocolate milk or go to the library to read….thats completely boring. Now come and live a little." Jo said with an emotional face, I sometimes wondered if he was a robot.

Jo and Gwen both did have a point, even if it was kind of harsh. I didn't have time for boys with trying to stay atop my grades (since I had been below average...and still trying to get above average now), and I was a hermit. After certain incidents I lived alone in a apartment with the large amount my parents had left me….and it was enough money so that I wouldn't have to work ever again. I was a hermit who liked my space, I had used to be very outward and social...but now I wasn't, end of story.

"Um...well…..what time is it then?" I asked accepting my defeat outwardly, once Gwen set her mind to something she rarely changed it.

Gwen did a little dance as she pumped her hands in the air, then punched Jo's shoulder for good measure before jumping me for a good pounding hug.

"YES! Good call girly girl! I was hoping you'd come, this is my last day here!" I blinked in recognition of her words. She was leaving to go to Harvard tomorrow, no wonder she hadn't taken no for an answer.

I let my face crack for once and showed a small pure smile. "Of course, how could I forget; I'm sure tonight will be a night we won't forget!" I smiled at her as she wrapped her right arm around my waist, and her other on Jo's waist. And together we walked away from the college, our footprints remaining in the snow left behind us.

* * *

Author: Ok yes I have two other stories to be working on but recently I have read so many "Akatsuki turn into kittens' stories, and I just love those soooo much that I decided to try it myself! And yes it might not be that good but please no flames, I know that not everyone goes for the kitten stories and I understand; they are a little weird but so cute! :) Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review.

And I am only writing this in my spare time (which I surprisingly don't have much anymore)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Snow fell in considerable amounts as I pulled up next to the mansion that Cass's family owned. It was large and incredible and bursting with loud music. I glanced at the neighbors, surprised that no one had called the police yet; the music was so loud that I could hear every little note. Of course Cass's house was far out into the woods but I could still see that next house like ten feet away….maybe her neighbors were deaf.

The sun had gone down nearly an hour ago….yes I was late; I knew very well that I was not going to be here long. I had heard that this party was going to have alcohol and I knew that Gwen had a hard time with her intake of it, she wouldn't last two minutes at the party without getting wasted all the way. So I was not really needed here, but I had promised to at least try it at, and I had brought manga just in case I got bored, which was pretty certain.

Music pounded out and I suddenly wished that I had brought ear plugs….it was going to be a long night indeed.

Snow continued to fall, collecting on the ground that was scattered far and wide, the snow fell on the deep yellow cat that lay splayed out under the piercing sky.

* * *

Deidara was the first to wake up, his blue eyes opened to white, he blinked trying to get rid of the fuzziness that clouded his vision. Shaking his head he gazed fully aware at his surroundings, he was staring up at a black sky that was distributing snow that flittered onto his body. Trees that had already given up their leaves stood towering over him like skeletons.

He closed his eyes for a second and tried to remember what had happened….he had been fighting Uchiha..yeah that was right, then he died? His eyes opened. Yes yes he had died, he remembered using his suicidal jutsu, meaning he died, he was dead...was this hell? He looked around. "Isn't hell supposed to be hot?" He whispered unsure of what was going on.

He swiped his lips and froze at the sensation, he brought his tongue out and swiped his mouth once more...his tongue felt so weird and the substance that it had licked was furry...what?

Deidara allowed his eyes to look down at his hands. But he no longer had hands, he held up the 'paws' that were now his. His eyes widened as he realized three things.

1. he was a cat.

2. he had no clue where he was

3(the most important to him). he no longer had mouths on his hands!  
Deidara yelled trying to back away from the monstrosities before him, but you can't run from your own hands. His back hit one of the trees that surrounded him and then realized that he'd only just screeched like a cat. He growled baring his teeth and then began cursing knowing that if anyone heard him, they'd just hear animal cries. He cursed and cursed beginning to sound a lot like Hidan.

He had just fallen down for the fourth time from trying to walk on his normal two legs (he still hadn't realized that cats can't do that) when he heard a mutter. Deidara instantly stilled but he was still Deidara and cat instincts made him worse, he forgot the notion of using his back feet and bounded over in the direction he heard the noise, on all fours.

Deidara didn't hide because he was used to being brash and independent, yet was still hesitant when he remember he didn't have the mouths on his hands/paws anymore. He slid to a stop, the snow clumping up around his paws as he stared at the body in front of him.

A body of a cat; its silver fur blending with the snow.

He frowned as he prodded the being with a nail that had conveniently slid out of his paw. As soon as it touched the cat, it shivered and tensed sitting up immediately.

At the sight of the purple eyes Deidara relaxed, he'd know those annoying eyes anywhere.

"Deidara," he looked around in all directions with a snobbish look which turned to confusion in a second as he realized he had no clue where they were. "Where the hell are we?" He said in his usual attitude.

"How should I know un? I just woke up too." Deidara trailed off looking in every direction but he was to short to really see anything.

Hidan gave him a reproachful look before shaking of his fur, this action caused him to realize that he wasn't human, he looked down and Deidara covered his ears as the jashinist began screaming curses and so many bad words that Deidara gagged from the curse-filled air.

"DAMN! WHAT THE HELL!?" He then turned to Deidara with burning eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU HEATHEN!?" He screeched loudly and jumped at Deidara who dodged causing Hidan to smash his head into the base of one of the trees. Hidan lay there groaning either from pain or please, Deidara didn't know or care because he was already seeing another cat body.

Bounding over Deidara slid to another stop, this time a brown tabby lay in front of him, his body riddled with hundreds of stitches which crisscrossed over his body. Deidara knew who it was without even checking his eyes.

"Kakuzu un?" He prodded him.

Hidan's ears perked up at the name of his partner, he shook himself out of his pleasured trance of pain before joining Deidara by his partner.

Hidan grinned evily before bending over to Kakuzu's ear.

"COME YOU DAMN OLD MAN! GET THE HELL UP ALREADY!" He screamed and Deidara barely had time to cover his ears. Kakuzu burst up with tired eyes before wrapping his paw around Hidan's throat and throwing him into yet another base of a tree.

Hidan moaned at the pain, oh how he loved it. "You both should know that I actually like this pain.." he trailed off. Both Kakuzu and Deidara rolled their eyes.

Kakuzu looked at the paw he'd used to throw Hidan, he noted the brown fur and black pad before turning to Deidara.

"Deidara, why are you, me and that zombie; cats?" Deidara sighed.

"Hey, you old bastard, I'm not the only one who should be a zombie!" Kakuzu sent a small glare towards Hidan who was now tripping over to them, a weird toothy cat grin on his face.

"I'm not sure, I just woke up un…." Deidara turned hearing another grunt, he was beginning to get used to this.

With less spring in his step Deidara jumped over a tree root and landed in front of two bodies this time. One was pure blue and one was black. Deidara pursed his cat lips as he prodded both of them.

Hidan cursed when Kakuzu caught sight of pure red fur; he (unlike his partner who was still cursing) silently dragged himself over to the still from of a cat whose fur was the color of blood.

Disgusted by the mere thought of picking up the scrap of fur by his teeth, he grasped the tail of the young cat and dragged him over to where Hidan sat. The pulling on it's tail awoke the red cat who swiped out at Kakuzu, catching him in the face causing Hidan to look up at the sight. Kakuzu remained calm as the cat looked around in confusion which was abruptly covered up by boredom.

"Kakuzu, Hidan….I presume. Why are you cats?" The bored quiet, raspy voice escaped the cats mouth which slowly moved as he took in everything.

"I asked the same question! We're totally fucked!" Hidan growled shaking his head angrily.

"I thought you had died, Sasori." Kakuzu stated, Sasori only nodded with a small nod of the head as if it was a pain to move at all.

"Who else is here with you?" Sasori asked quietly as he sniffed the air.

"Deidara just found two others I believe." Kakuzu pointed to Deidara who was having a hard time waking up the pair.

"Come you two artless idiots! Get up!" Deidara swatted the pair's heads, and stayed there glaring as they finally came to.

The blue one rose first, his small beady eyes taking in the snow and trees, then Deidara then the cat who was sitting up next to him, the cat with red eyes. They both looked at each other recognizing each other, then turned to Deidara.

"Who are you?" The blue one asked in a raspy growly voice.

Deidara growled before getting in his face. "Who do you think it is you idiot! If I could I so would blast you all the way to Konoha!" He hissed in his face before turning around and padding back towards Hidan and Kakuzu who now had a red cat next to them. Deidara tried to ignore the two sets of paws he heard behind him.

"Deidara," Sasori nodded to him, Deidara glanced at him before he recognized him.

"Sasori my man, you're back!" He said patting him on the back, Sasori shook himself of the blond cat's paw before looking at the blue and black cats.

"Kisame, Itachi, see you made it here as well." Sasori muttered as he sat down and got comfortable but still slightly shivered in the snow.

"Does anyone have any clue what happened?" Kisame asked looking at Deidara who glared.

"I have explained this enough un! I am done explaining! I have no clue what is going on un!" Deidara said angrily, Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah moron, I don't think any of us have a clue!" Hidan muttered.

"So it seems we aren't the only one's than." They all looked up at the deep voice, there on top of one of the roots stood a orange tabby, his ringed purple eyes looked down on them which they all knew to be Pain.  
Just as they were about to speak, a black body jumped from behind him screeching Deidara's name as he landed on him.

"Deidara! Tobi missed you soooo much! Yes he did!" Everyone grimaced either outwardly or inwardly, of all the members why did he have to be included in this?

"Tobi, get the hell off of me!" Deidara shoved him of, causing Tobi to land in the snow which sank up to his nose, he whimpered pathetically.

"But Deidara!" He whined making Deidara hit him over the head with his paw.

It took a minute, but finally everyone had shut up so that Pain could speak to his now furry Akatsuki members.

"Out of all of us; who was the first one to wake up?" Deidara rose a paw in the air, all eyes turned to him. "Can you tell us what happened?"  
Deidara frowned at the question. "It was quite simple, I woke up about ten minutes ago in the snow next to the trees. I realized I was a cat then found Hidan; nothing else Pain." Pain nodded slowly then glanced at the entire glance. "Also, what do you all remember last?" Everyone looked at each other and said in unision: 'dying'.

Pain nodded in agreement.

"Me as well." Pain looked away from his group and up at the trees and the dark sky that was littered with the still falling snow. "Now from what I've been able to figure out, we are definitely not near our hideout. Nothing seems familiar and nothing...smells familiar to me, anything familiar to you?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok then our first thing to do, is find out where we are, find someone who can tell us and maybe shelter us for the time we are here…" Pain said with a deep tone as he jumped down from the root. "Lets go then."

* * *

Author: Hey guys who have actually started this and like what they read! :) I love you all! I know it seems kind of a cheesy story but I personally really like this! I think it's a good start, and I like my main character I mean it's obvious that she has a few issues, her hermit problems, being bullied and she's not that social. But I still find her so sweet and cute :P Hope that whoever reads this continues to like this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I really, really wish I hadn't come.

Even though I was always listening to music through my headphones, the music was much too loud, my head was pounding like a gong. The air was drenched in the smell of sweat and alcohol, and the bodies were similar that danced in front of me; each pressing harder and harder together.

Rolling my eyes from the sight I turned back to my book trying to block everything out, it was hard to do so as I slightly began to hyperventilate; I was not good with tight spaces, and it seemed with every second that the bodies of the couples were getting closer.

"Sanctuary….I really need a sanctuary...breathe, calmly breathe.." I muttered under my breath as I once more allowed my eyes to dart around the room looking for Gwen or Jo. Gwen had disappeared an hour ago; she had told me to wait for her. So I couldn't leave, no matter how much I wanted to. I turned away from the sight of a girl getting even more intimate with a guy across the pool table. I really didn't need that image in my mind.

The Christmas tree lay in the corner of the room, its ornaments glowing from the bright lights of green and red. I was actually surprised that the tree was still standing, the way people were dancing and the minimal amount of space kind of didn't bode well.

Everything about the party was too much, I didn't like it one bit.

"**Please hurry Gwen." **

* * *

"Damn, we need to get in there!" Hidan had barely been looking for two minutes and already he'd found a party area. He was grinning like a mad man as he looked in front of him. The Akatsuki surrounded him as they stared up at the house that was pounding with music; literally, they could feel the vibrations through their paws.

"That's some house!" Kisame said as he pulled back his head to see the top of the building that had a dusting of snow on it.

"So are we going to look in there then?" Itachi said in a hushed tone, his red eyes blinking towards Pain who was at the back of the group, he nodded.

"Try and not do anything stupid, we aren't human and we obviously don't have any of our abilities that we had before." They all nodded but Hidan was already gone and running in, Tobi on his heals.

They all frowned and followed at a slower pace but they still entered the building.

All their sensitive cat ears bent down as the music became terrifyingly loud. The hall was pretty much empty but when they all reached the main room is where all the action seemed to be going on. The room was packed beyond its limit.

Pain gazed around the room searching for anything that could help them, his eyes found the only person not moving sensually to the music; a young girl sitting and reading in a chair in the far corner; Pain was trying to get a closer look when Kisame tripped into him and when Pain looked up again the girl was gone; the chair lay empty in the corner.

Pain wrinkled his nose at the noise, Sasori stared bored, Itachi didn't seem to care, Kisame looked excited but his ears were still sensitive, Deidara looked ready to run, Tobi was trembling in excitement, Kakuzu just sat there, Hidan dashed in only thinking of the great time he'd have, and all the sexy girls who would gladly cuddle with a cute kitty.

* * *

I'd had it.

Seriously, I was done.

I was usually very passive in everything but I could not stay in this noisy, smelly place another second!  
Taking my book in my hand I stood from my chair and went to search for Gwen, it was obvious from my recent looking's that she was not in the main room; so she had to be farther into the building.

My feet traced up the halls, the music had gone down but my ears still felt as if they were bleeding, and I bet my nose had begun to bleed since the skin was still tender.

I opened a door up and found it empty, then the next and the next.

This went on for a minute before I reached the end of the hall, I was about to give up when I saw one final door I sighed as my headache grew and opened the door. I blinked at first at the dark room; there was nothing there….wait..my eyes adjusted and I saw something on the bed. I grimaced at the thought of another couple making out. I'd already seen that twice. It was when someone moaned that my eyes widened; I recognized that sound!

My stomach told me no but my hands did otherwise and turned on the light.

Gwen was straddling someone on the bed making out as if the world was going to end, I turned in disgust, ready to leave when Gwen pulled back to look at me, her eyes showed pure lustful excitement. It was then that my eyes looked at who she was with. It wasn't Jo; who I had been expecting. My eyes widened and my gut clenched as I recognized Jackson. My nose began to ache as I remembered what he'd done to me this morning.

I rolled my eyes not really caring as I shut the door and walked back down the hall; it was then that I heard a scream that shouted one word.

"CAT!" I rolled my eyes, everyone knew that Cass was deathly allergic to cats, so she kept them all away with traps, and a chainsaw...anyone wouldn't dare bring a cat unless they wanted to lose a limb.

"Probably just a tiny prank, they're just pretending to have a cat, no one would dare bring a cat unless they wanted Cass to kill them." I smiled and continued to walk, I reached the main room and my small smile fell from my face as I realized that there was actual cats in the room.

"CATS! KILL THEM! DO SOMETHING!" Cass looked like she was extremely drunk, but even in that position she was still freaked out, and everyone here always did her bidding.

The tree was shoved down in the process of trying to get the cats; there were shrieks and cat hisses. I saw one of the boys had picked up Cass's baseball bat and was aiming for the cats who they had effectively trapped in a corner, I had continued walking through the room in hope to escape before anything happened, but stopped as I saw this.

At the sight of the kittens caught in the corner; something clicked in my brain.

The drunk boy was swinging with good aim but he was drunk and the hit didn't have so much power but when it made contact with my back I was shoved into the wall, nearly collapsing on the group of kittens. My back burned from the contact as I rose slowly, the kittens stared at me with weirdly colored eyes.

My hands had scraped against the ground before I realized that I had moved, I had moved of my own accord to save a bunch of cats….that was unlike me in many different levels.

Before I could return their gazes, someone grasped the back collar of my shirt and swung me around as if I was a rag doll. I stood there shakily waiting for the hand to move from my shirt, but it stayed. My eyes widened as I recognized Jackson's older brother: Jared….believe me I knew his face well enough from him helping Jackson beat me up; and he was also Cass's boyfriend.

"Well well, if it isn't the bitch. Who invited you freak? I'm sure that Cass wouldn't invite such a loser to this Christmas outing. So who let the rat in?" Jared smirked at me, then returned his gaze to the scraps of fur behind me. "And who would dare bring these cats in here when we all know Cass is allergic? Deathly allergic may I add." He looked around the room then back at me as I poked him with my finger.

"I did, I brought those cats in." I whispered trying to breathe. Jared's eyes widened at my confession and a smile graced his lips.

"Really? You let those things in knowing full well that Cass could die from such an act. Well I think this deserves punishment." I smiled an innocent smile at Jared trying to get him to let me go, but he wasn't going to let me go from doing such a thing to his girlfriend.

I closed my eyes knowing what was coming; his hand let go of my collar and in place he smashed his fist into my lungs causing the air to cease, I gasped as my back slammed into the wall and I slid to the ground.

I felt the eyes of everyone on me and I wanted to curl up right then and there, I wanted to cry, I wanted to just die. I looked up just as he grasped my hair and pulled me to my feet. Just as I was up I saw Gwen standing in the corner, her arm hooked with Jackson; she caught my gaze...and the looked away.

I frowned.

Jared then yanked me to follow me before he stopped in the hallway and looked at everyone in the main room.

"Take care of those dear cats, if they're this little bitch's then I'm sure she won't mind sharing them with us then. Cass, go upstairs; we don't want you getting sick." Cass bounded away, I looked over at the cats and felt bad for what could happen to them; their eyes were on me and that was the last thing I saw when the door closed and Jared yanked me out to the front door which he opened and threw me out; literally. I flew through the air and landed in the snow which burned my skin that was tender from the blows he'd conflicted on me.

"AND STAY OUT!" Jared laughed closing the door. I sat up and sat there, just staring at the house wondering what in the world they'd do to those kittens. Rolling my eyes I got up.

"Really May? You're thinking about cats when you should be worried about your lungs." I muttered taking deep breaths, but it hurt incredibly to breathe.

With not much skip in my step I turned around and began walking away, my hands deep in my pockets, the hood of my jacket pulled over my head.

It was time to go home, and I had learned one important lesson; I did not belong at parties.

* * *

Author: yet another chapter! Hope you guys liked it, and yes it was kind of cheesy but I seriously love this story and can't wait to share it with you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

My feet slipped in the snow as I trudged up the hill. I had decided against going up the road because of all the trashy people riding it tonight; it was the weekend after all, and in a college town like this one, people drank like no tomorrow.

Breath that flew from my mouth turned into columns of frosted white smoke in front of me as I thought of tonight's events.

I had been beaten, again...to save a couple of hairballs. Gwen had been making out with the guy who hated my guts, and then watched me be beaten….I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. I truly didn't have anyone.

"That's ok not to have anyone….I mean it gives us more space to study for school right?" I muttered to myself trying to turn my attitude around, but the blood was still flowing from my nose and I could taste it. I could feel the burning behind my eyes and I could feel my teeth grinding in my mouth.

I nodded taking a deep breath before pulling out my headphones and MP3, I slid the ear buds into my ears and began to blast a random song 'Mz Hyde' By: Hailstorm. My pace doubled as the song blared in my ears. Knowing I was alone I sang to my hearts content, my voice cracking on some of the lines but I seriously didn't care who heard me. The lyrics rode over my tongue as I pictured Gwen's face in my mind, I was so mad at her for not helping but I wouldn't show it, I had millions of thoughts everyday but I never acted on them.

My head shifted to the beat as I replayed the song, my hands swaying and snapping at my sides. I kept up my weird walk just as I stopped in front of my little house, it was above the city I lived above and had a pretty good view; the only neighbor was like almost a mile either way. It was nice for me to be alone.

The house was my sanctuary, it was quiet, calm, and smelled pretty well; which I am proud to admit.

I smiled at the view of the front door as I leaned my forehead against it as I pressed the key into the lock, the ear buds were yanked out of my ears as I shut the door behind me. I slipped up the stairs and shut the door to my room. I leaned against the door and slid down it to sit on the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and sat there looking up at the ceiling as the darkness shifted around me.

My bookshelves loomed above me as I looked at everything individually; then to the posters that had managed to cover the tiny amount of wall space I had that wasn't covered in shelves. The queen sized bed which I rarely slept in from all my all nights of studying. And the desk where I literally slept and died on every night.

It wasn't a bad life, I had always been told that once you start your life...you kind of forget your friends and settle up for your new life. Well I was beginning to understand those words. I was mature, I didn't want to party with people, I wanted to study and graduate….I needed to put everything aside for my dreams of the future. Because I had nothing else, nothing at all; so what else could I work for?

I spread my body out on the floor and looked out the window at the full moon that was barely peeking out of the clouds, casting white light onto my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in as I fell asleep on the wood floor.

* * *

"...Pain...I seriously suggest we leave now." Sasori stated for the hundredth time. Pain nodded trying not to gasp for breath in front of his followers.

The Akatsuki kittens had recently been trying to dodge their foes that were the teens of the party, for the past fifteen minutes. And boy were those teens brutal, multiple utensils had been used to try and kill/maim the kittens.

"You know...I never thought I'd….agree un….with Sasori….but that is a very good idea un!" Deidara yelled as he ran around the fallen over tree. Pain watched all the members running around like chickens without their heads.

"Then come on you lot, time to go." Pain jumped out of the window with a quick jump, Sasori right behind him. The others looked after him, each silently cursing him in their minds.

Hidan scratched the boy who had dared to actually grab him, getting him right in the cheek. He ran after the others who all ran in different directions, trying to find ways out. Many went for the window but after many had gotten out; the humans had realized their plans and snapped the window shut.

Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame were left.

"Scatter!" Kisame yelled and ran up the staircase like a madman. Deidara scratched at the hands that went for him.

"I would so blow you all to bits, but you lot don't deserve to be made into art un!" Deidara screeched as he followed Kisame up the stairs, not caring if Tobi and Kakuzu were following; as long as he got out unscathed he could care less.

Bursting out the window was a gasp of fresh air for Deidara as he fell to the ground below, he landed in the snow and breathed in the comforting air that swooshed around him. He didn't care how cold it was, he was out!

But the calm moment ended as he heard a screech, he looked up in time to see Tobi and Kakuzu jumping out of the window and BAM! They landed right on Deidara who grunted from the weight that had nearly broken his kitty back.

"Jerks un…." He muttered.

"Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara; stop messing around and get over here, we have work to do!" Pain said angrily. Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan both sitting next to him.

Kakuzu was the first up, he walked away with a much silent and brooding walk. Tobi bounced behind him like he hadn't just jumped out of a window, and Deidara dragged his aching body behind them.

"So what is the plan Leader?" Sasori asked quietly.

Pain looked around at his group, they all were looking at him for answers and only an hour ago he'd had an idea of finding someone….and finally he had someone in mind.

"I found someone who can help us, shelter us till we find out what to do next." Pain said turning away from them, he gazed around the yard trying to find the scent of the girl.

"Who?" Kisame asked next to Itachi. Pain sniffed and walked away from them, his nose to the ground. Not saying anything, they all followed him.  
Pain stopped in front of the indent in the snow in front of the mansion, it reeked of the girls scent which consisted of paper, pencil shavings and flowers.

"You all should remember, when we were in there...that one girl saved us from being hit with a bat." Pain stated. The Akatsuki member's eyes widened as they all remembered.

"A girl Pain? Are you sure we want a girl?" Itachi asked in his monotone voice.

"Yes, she was the only one in that entire place was normal, I saw her just as we entered not joining in the festivities...just reading in a corner. I know having a girl looking after us is a little weird and might be awkward but it's the only chance we have of getting back home, maybe she can help us. However, for the time being I suggest just acting like actual cats...we don't want to be found out too soon. We still have no clue where we are, we could be in enemy territory." Pain finished as he gazed at everyone. Deidara was sitting there thinking hard, Kisame nodded without hesitation, Itachi made a small hn noise, Sasori breathed in boredly, Hidan smirked, Kakuzu didn't do anything, and Tobi jumped up and down in a happy manner.

"Yeah! Pretty girl gonna help us! Pretty girl gonna help us!" Tobi laughed cutely as everyone stared at him then looked away, none of them wanting to agree with the hyper member.

"..ahem, now that that's cleared up, lets find her." Pain said.

And just like that they Akatsuki kittens sniffed the scent and for the first time, tried to follow the scent through the falling snow, up into the hills, up far from the town.

* * *

Author: Another chapter! Ok I would like to thank SecretlyADayDreamer, I was debating on putting up another chapter because I've heard of so many Kitten stories going down but I finally realized that I love those type of stories and I want to see what I can do with this one. And just as I was thinking I got a review! I thank you people who took the time to read and leave a nice review I truly appreciate it and can't wait to put up more chapters which have already been written and are ready for tomorrow! :) love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Waking up on the floor isn't a great thing, it isn't even a good thing when you wake up to find that your back is aching, your legs are squished in a very uncomfortable position and you feel a small headache coming on. I woke to all these symptoms and not to mention the wonderful cold air that shifted around me in tiny columns of air that came from my mouth.

Taking a deep breath (and shivering from the intense coldness of the air) I pushed my body up from the floor, certain body parts aching from the sensation of moving.

Stretching my arms I rose all the way and straightened my back out. My eyes gazed over my room before opening the door and going down the small hallway that consisted of one door (bathroom) and tripped down the stairs, nearly falling on the way to the bottom.

Looking out the window I quickly noted how much more snow there was then yesterday; it had obviously snowed during the night, now rising up to the bottom of my window.

I groaned at the thought of digging the snow from my front door and then walk to school.

* * *

After a good cup of hot chocolate; I replaced a jacket and snow shoes over my pj's and got ready with the shovel.

I opened the front door and jumped out of the way as a pile of snow fell from the wall of it in front of me. I sighed and took my mighty sword and plunged it into the beast...no I took the pathetic, dented shovel and began to shovel the snow out into the left and right corners around my front door.

Soon I at least could see the yard and had shoveled a nice little path to the edge of my driveway. I breathed in looking around me at all the nature.

Not to long ago, my parents had bought this little house for me when I decided to move out; it was isolated from the world which I greatly enjoyed; the only downside was the walk back and forth through town. It was a hateful walk especially in the dead of winter.

I smiled as I stretched once more.

Yes I liked being away from people, I didn't get along with people very well; they didn't like me and I didn't like them. Jo and Gwen….well they had been outcasts to and now...I'm not even sure what they are anymore. Jo obviously didn't do anything wrong, but Gwen….she had watched me be beaten and hadn't even done anyth-

-RING-

The phone in my pocket began to chant a 'Legend of Zelda' tune on high volume; it seemed to seriously destroy the silence and I looked around to make sure no one was mad, but I didn't have neighbors.

"Hello, this is May." I said with a small yawn.

"Hello Mrs. Lawford. This is the school calling." I stilled and waited. "it would seem that the storm last night left much snow in its wake. The school has been snowed in and it is said that the storm will start up soon; there have been storm warnings all morning. There will be no school today Mrs. Lawford. Have a good day." The talking was cut of as the person got of, I snapped the phone shut and looked up at the sky.

"Great, a big storm; I don't even remember the last time we had one!" I smiled widely and turned around to head back in when I heard a loud and shrill yowl. I turned to see a ball of black fur running towards me. I squinted my eyes to see better but already the creature was next to me and plowing into my leg.

I looked down in shock at the tiny kitten that laid between my legs. It took a second for it to shake its head before looking up at me. I stared at the little ball of fur, its body was completely black but its head was orange.

It's one red eye stared up at me, the other closed.

"meow!" It screeched and rushed back the way it came before turning to look at me. I pondered over the kitten for a minute wondering why in the world I should help but something was pulling me after him; I don't know why but I had to help. If I was my normal self I would have turned and left, I usually stayed out of the way so that I wouldn't get hurt in the process but something in my mind told me that I HAD to help this kitten, no matter how much I was against it.

I followed at a walk, it was then that I heard the sound. It was another yowling cat...two from the sound of it. As the sound grew louder my pace quickened to a run as I followed the kit. I stopped in front of the now frozen river that stretched across my yard and under the bridge that consisted of the road.

The river which had been frozen last night with a sheer coat of ice was still somewhat covered with it but somehow the ice had given away under a group of kittens. My eyes widened at the sight.

From what I could see, most of the kittens were on the shore of the river while a few of them were around the hole in the ice, trying to rescue the two who had fallen in, into the icy cold water that went down into a dark abyss which I knew would surely kill them!

Something clicked in my mind and suddenly I knew what I had to do, for some reason I was not being myself today. So I was going to do something that I would never had done in a million years. Taking a deep breath I left all my thoughts of how crazy this was and took a small step onto the ice, taking every chance in the world I took another step.

Even though it was freezing cold I could tell that the ice was not that thick, especially around where the two kittens had fallen in, it wouldn't take long for the other two who were trying to help them to fall in as well.

"You two!" I said loudly making sure they could hear me. The two looked over at me; one was a bright blue, the other was completely black. "Get back, that ice will not hold on for long!" I said getting down on my hands and knees and dragged myself up to the gaping hole, the ice around the edges was beginning to crumble, making the hole much bigger. I could feel the uncertainty of the thin ice; I didn't have much time.

The two kittens looked at me for a second before rushing to the edge of the river and waiting with the others.

I swallowed my saliva as I tried to calm my breathing as I leaned closer to the hole and tried to catch the two kittens that were splashing badly in the water. The hole was bigger now, much bigger as I grabbed the one with the red coat. I had just started to pull it out of the water when I noticed something out of the edge of my eye. The other kit was yowling loudly in the water and the current of the water under the ice was getting stronger, in a loud splash the kit who was trying to fight the current was shoved under the other side of the ice.

My eyes widened as I jumped in after the kit; yep you heard me right, I jumped into the icy cold water with the other kit still in my grip.

The water was black and thick like ink, my breath filled my cheeks as I tried to squint and fight the current at the same time. The cold water bit at me like teeth and I immediately felt sleepy. I pulled my eyes open and glared around for the other kit. The flash of fur came in my vision and I grasped it in my hands and rushed for the surface.

The current grew stronger as I tried to get back to the hole where light came through, I grit my teeth, I knew that the two kittens didn't have much air supplies left in their little lungs.

With the last of my strength I broke the surface of the ice and pushed the two bundles of wet fur on the ice. My hands slipped on the icy edge as I tried to push myself up, my hand slid over it and I felt the ice slip into my tender flesh and tear through my skin on my palm.

I chomped my lip into my teeth as I forced my body out of the hole. Not resting for a second I pulled the two kittens who lay still to the shore and ignored the cracking of ice behind me, even ignoring when my legs fell through once more.

I was on survival mode but still didn't really care, I just had to get the kits away from the water, away from their could-be-death. I unzipped my jacket and shoved the two wet kits into the sides hoping to keep them warm.

My breath came in puffs of clouds as I laid there on my back, the snow wet and soaking around me as my clothes clung to my body. I closed my eyes and breathed in, my tiredness seeping into my bones and blood. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I could only watch as my eyes shifted and began to shut the scene from my eyes. The last thing I saw was the eyes of the kits above me, and I felt the two shift in my jacket as my warmth began to wake them. I smiled, they were ok.

* * *

Author: Another chapter my good friends! Thank you for your reviews and your time to read this, i truly appreciate them all :)

I hope that you continue to like my story and enjoy it, hope you are happy that I updated so quickly!

love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Dark.

It was dark.

So dark.

My body felt incredibly stiff as I tried to move, my hands clenched and unclenched them, it was so warm, but when I moved it was freezing.

It hurt to move but I managed to open my eyes and look up at the trees that were thickly covered in snow. I closed my eyes and blinked before trying to sit up. I didn't get far though, one of the kits was laying on my stomach staring up at me and meowed when I moved. I stared down at it and noticed that it was the kitten that had led me here….Oh no!  
I sat up abruptly and opened my jacket to see the two kits that had been in the river. I first stared at the red one; it was breathing calmly curled into my warmth. The other one I looked more closely at, this one was the one that had fallen in the water. Its fur was yellow and it was sleeping peacefully.

Smiling I shifted and began to move when I saw that the red and yellow one both gave me signs that they were sick, the red one shivered over and over and the yellow sneezed six times in a row; they needed warmth and food.

My eyes glanced over around me to notice that the other kits were laying around me trying to keep me warm, they all looked up at me. I smiled when I figured out that they had tried to keep me alive while I'd been out; they probably had just saved my life; I looked around at the eight little bodies surrounding me on all sides.

"Well well." I muttered as I stood up on shaky legs nearly falling back down I landed on one of my knees to help support myself. One of the cats yowled in surprise, I looked up to notice the orange and black one. I gave it a kind smile before standing and staying there a second making sure that I could walk.

Holding the two now sick kittens I began to walk towards my house, I looked over my shoulder and gestured for the others to follow which they jumped to do.

As I walked back to my house I began to notice how much more snow was coming down and how the wind suddenly picked up in power. I shuddered keeping the two kits under my jacket which was hardly keeping me warmth, I could feel their tiny claws embedding themselves in my shirt as I trudged through the snow; looking behind me every few minutes to make sure the others were ok.

"Almost there…" I gasped for breath as I saw my house, it was completely covered in snow!

I stood there feeling dead on my feet as I stared at the house...I had to get the kits out of this weather, and me to before we all froze!

Looking around I noticed that the shovel had been left inside, that stupid dented shovel that I had once pretended was a sword...I would give anything to have it right now.

Teeth chattering I turned to a clump of snow that seemed incredibly sturdy and quickly dug a hole straight in; making sure the snow was nicely packed and wouldn't fall in I slipped my jacket off and laid it down in the inside. Coldness wafted over me as I gestured towards the kittens who timidly went into the tunnel.

"Stay in here, I have to dig to the door, so stay warm ok?" I smiled and quietly made sure the two that had fallen in the water were snuggled into the arms of the jacket before walking towards where I knew the door was.

And thus I began to dig.

I ignored the icy snow that clung to my fingers, that lodged under my nails.

I ignored the wind which moaned and worsened around my shoulders, swinging my hair around.

I ignored the snow that clung to my clothes which were still wet and cold.

I ignored my trembling fingers which would hardly even bend.

I ignored it all.

Finally my nails scraped against wood, a smile broke out across my face as I found the door handle; without a second thought I encouraged my digging even more, increasing it all the way till the door was bare and my fingers would no longer move, and my teeth wouldn't stop chattering. The door opened at the twist of the knob, it fell open as I turned around and struggled through the snow to the pile of the snow, the tunnel front had mostly been covered it up but I undercovered it to find all the kittens fine and wrapped in the jacket. Most of their heads turned to me as I smiled and picked the jacket out allowing them all to lay in the middle as I carried it to the door where I shut it behind us.

No more wind.

No more snow.

No more cold.

Warmth.

I sighed at the warmth that I felt as I came into my living room, the fireplace was roaring from behind its protective glass making me breathe in in happiness.

Placing the jacket on the couch I stretched and opened the jacket up fully.

I gently pushed away two of the kittens to grasp the red kit and the yellow kit. I held them to my stomach as I grabbed one of my fuzzy blankets and sat on the couch bringing the kits close to my body and rubbing their bodies slowly through my still-stiff fingers.

I was worried about my hands, my fingers were not moving barely at all. I knew I had to get them warm soon.

Seeing the blond kit shiver I leaned down and pressed my mouth to its next and breathed on it, my hot air creeping up to its skin and making it stop shivering for the moment, I calmly did this with the second one as well. Both looked a little more content from the heat.

My fingers curled around their stomachs, taking their heat into my own hands; I felt them twitch at the warmth and I knew I would be fine.

Opening my eyes I looked at the other kittens that were curling up in front of the fireplace I smiled a kind smile at them.

Yawning I grimaced as something burned in my hand, looking down I went to gaze at my hand but stopped at the site of two kits in my hands looking up at me.

My breathing stopped at their clear eyes, they were so remarkable and familiar; they were beautiful. The yellow kit had bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame, and the other one had reddish mixed with brown into a warm color that stared up at me blankly; I gazed into the brown one's and nearly lost myself in them. These kits….they were both beautiful, who were they, where were their owners? But this wasn't the only thing I noticed, as I looked back at the ones at the fire then the ones in my lap I realized that these kittens were the ones that had been at the party, these were the kits that I had saved.

I snickered. No wonder these kits had followed me home, I was the only one who had protected them; they were my responsibility now.

I patted the two on the head, both looking away from me as if embarrassed of the situation. I chuckled under my breath at their reaction as I shifted to stand up. I placed them both on the floor with the others so that they could all share their warmth.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen I leaned against the wall and brought my hand up. It was the one that had slid into the ice, I traced the one with my free hand and clenched my hand around it.

The hot water brushed across the poor pink skin as I washed the blood away from the wound. After cleaning it to perfection I wiped it with a disinfectant wipe and placed a bandage on it to make sure I wouldn't lose anymore blood.

I could see the snow falling even worse outside the window as I finished up on my hand.

For a second I just remained standing, thinking about what to do with eight kittens sleeping in front of my fireplace, I might possibly have cat food from our recent cat, so I was ok in that sense but still..maybe having something around could help me become less alone.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

-Ring-

Blinking my eyes I grasped the phone from the counter and held it up to my ear as I pressed the button for talk.

"Hey May, have you seen the storm?" I swallowed and smiled at Jo's voice.

"Yeah, it is seriously coming down out there; I'm watching it now. I think we are all going to be-"  
"Snowed in! I know and I can't wait!" I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face, Jo loved snow since he was from Alaska; he was born in it, molded in it. "So...how was that party last night?" My eyes narrowed.

"Why? Weren't you there?"  
"No, actually. My mother called just as I left the main room. She had her baby finally!" I placed my hand on my hip and chuckled.  
"Now that is great news, I wish you guys luck with that little one. Don't drop her." I snickered as I quieted my voice back to its normal tone.

"Oh I can't, my Mom won't even left me touch her...I think she just needs some time." I nodded to myself. "So how was the party for you and Gwen then?" My hand clenched and I gritted my teeth.

"It crashed and burned; I got thrown out and pounded on by Jackson's older brother, while…-" I stopped before I could say that Gwen had just sat and watched me by Jackson's side. I had never felt so betrayed before.

Jo whistled through the speaker. "Wow, sounds like you had a great night thats for sure!" His sarcasm was laced through his words as I laughed at it.

"Yep, loads. Next time I'll make sure that I never go to one again." And I knew that it was true, I hadn't wanted to go to the party to begin with but I'd been dragged along like some rag doll.

"Well no offense May. But you should seriously get a backbone and dig your heels in when someone pressures you into something, you aren't like that; you are completely submissive. I mean some weirdo guys will like that during certain activities, but in real life….people like that fall and die...figuratively speaking of course. You need to come out of that shell you have May or you won't make it, you are smart but...grow some courage!" I swallowed the words that I had actually just done something courageous...but WHY had I done something like that? Jo had a point...I was submissive in everything but when it came to those kittens, those eight kittens...I just jumped and did it like i HAD to do it. There was something about those kittens that just made me feel...weird.

"Yeah I agree with you Jo, I do need to come out of my shell. I think that it is about time. I will try." Jo sighed on the other side as if mad I had submitted to his beliefs once again.

I turned to stare off into the living room and smiled. "I will try." And hopefully things could be different.

* * *

Author: Finally, here is your next chapter! And thanks to all of you who reviewed! i truly appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Warmth.

It wasn't cold anymore.

The icy cold water had been wiped away as if it had been a bad dream.

Sasori opened his eyes, blinked, and reopened them to view the darkened room. He was on the ground lying on lush carpet, in front of a roaring fireplace which purred behind him.

Licking his lips he tried to move but pain arched up his spine, falling into the water and banging into the ice repeatedly hadn't been as painless as he had hoped it would be.

He stretched slower this time and sat there in between the other members of the Akatsuki which were sound asleep on all sides of his kitten body.

At first he could not remember what had happened, only the black water; but as he looked around the room his memory returned slowly. He remembered falling and trying to escape and then a face; a young girl with hair the color of gold with black highlights, and two bright blue eyes which were darker than Deidara in depth.

Circling around Sasori checked for any signs of the girl but she was nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath, Sasori carefully stepped over his comrades, painfully feeling each aching muscle.

_"I'd give anything to have my puppet body back."_ Sasori thought as he climbed over Hidan and slowly padded of towards the doorway which led into what seemed to be a kitchen; a small but tidy kitchen.

It only took Sasori a minute for his fur to bristle as he heard the breathing towards the corner of the room; he turned to see another doorway which lead to a room where a huge table was standing.

Hesitantly Sasori went into the dining room and froze when he saw who sat in the chair at one end in the dark. It was the young girl who had saved him and Deidara.

She had her head lying on the table, but was tilted so that her eyes could look out the window; up at the snow that was still falling in clumps on the other side of it. Her golden hair was sprayed out around her casting eerie curled shadows around her form.

The girl must have sensed him because she slowly shifted her head to look down on him, her deep blue eyes stared at him right into his. Sasori held his ground as he looked up into the blank look of hers. At first Sasori thought that she was just going to keep looking at him with that weird look but suddenly her face broke out into a small smile as she leaned forward towards him.

Sasori did not need to flinch as she ruffled the fur on his cheek, because her touch was gentle that he barely could feel it; but he felt the coldness of her skin.

"It's good to see that you are feeling better now little one…" She trailed off as she looked him over. "You do not seem injured, that's good." This time she patted him on the head causing him to freeze and flinch slightly, she must have felt it because she pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. She stared at him with a hurt/shocked look, then looked at her hand, and then back at him with a smile replacing her look.

"Are you hungry? I believe that I have some cat food from my old cat in the storage room…" She stood saying the last part to herself but Sasori heard and slowly followed not even bothering to keep quiet. He knew that she knew he was following her, meaning that it was OK to do so.

The girl walked down the hall as if she had all the time in the world, causing to Sasori nearly to ram into her legs a few times. Finally she stopped next to a door which she swiftly opened and went down a steep staircase which Sasori stared at for a second. She turned back and continued on without looking back.

Knowing that he didn't want to keep her waiting, Sasori placed one paw on the first step, then the next, slowly down to the third...and then the fourth. He breathed deeply in as he placed his next paw on the step, then his paw slipped on the steep step. He hissed as the pain in his back ached as he fell down the stairs.

A warm hand wrapped around his stomach, causing his eyes to open widely, he looked up at the girl who smiled at him. "You shouldn't have followed if it was going to be so difficult for you." Sasori huffed trying to block out the pain as he sniffed, his pointy nose in the air causing the girl to laugh slightly.

"Hey, don't act so stuck up!" She giggled. "Anyway, don't worry, you're OK now." She curled her hands around him and laid him on her left shoulder. "Place your claws in my sleeve, you can hold on that way." She instructed and so Sasori followed her order; it took him a minute to finally be able to get the claws to unsheathe but when he did he made sure that they were in tightly.

He nodded his head slightly, with the nod the girl continued down the stairs.

At the bottom she turned on an overhead light which flickered a few times, the light barely reaching the corners of the room.

She went over to one of the shelves, searched, found nothing, and moved on to the next.

As she went tot he next shelf; Sasori became lost in thought over the girl. He was a little hesitant in trusting the girl; even though she had shown great kindness. It had been obvious after walking around the night the night before, and then going to the party that they were somewhere much more different than any of the villages, he wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed but he was older than most of them, he knew things by now, picked them up after years of training. They weren't anywhere he knew of. And so was the reason for the unease of the girl, no matter how kind, how gracious, how protecting, how could they trust her? But….if they weren't near the villages...was it possible that the people out here had ever heard of them? And if the girl were to find out would she know or not? Could they trust her or not?  
Sighing in exasperation Sasori came back to the present to find them already back in the kitchen, the girl ripping open the top of a cat-food bag with strength that did not show in her thin arms.

With a blank face, the girl took Sasori off of her shoulder and placed him on the table, then leaned down to his eye-level.

She smiled. "I am May Lawford; nice to meet you little one!" She said happily and waved at him.

"Nice to meet you May." Sasori said but it came out as a meow and May smiled kindly at him, raising her hand to her mouth and giving a quiet giggle that never passed her lips.

"I'll take that as a greeting then...but what should I call you then? I bet that you cannot tell me your name with those cat vocals...how about….Berry?" Sasori sniffed slightly in distaste. "Ah come on little one, either Berry or Cherry? Cherry is much more girlish; and it's obvious that you aren't female, so what it gonna be?" Sasori glared at her before nodding his head, even so he didn't like the name.

"Berry it is. Sir Berry it is nice to officially meet you." She made a small dramatic bow which made Sasori laugh slightly. "And I hope that your stay upon the Lawford Hotel is pleasant." She returned to her position and smiled before almost placing her hand on his head but pulling back at the last second. She instead waved and went in the direction of the living room.

It was then that Sasori realized that she had deliberately not touched him, maybe it was because he had stiffened earlier that made her think he didn't want to be touched unless he was hurt or in danger.

Sasori shook his head and jumped from the table; following May into the living room where all the others still slept soundly.

* * *

Author: Hey! I have come back from the dead! Ok no I didn't die; sorry about the long wait. School is so busy this year! I guess maybe it's cause I'm a Junior or something but I never have enough time to do anything. So sorry if I annoyed anyone with the wait! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

I heard Berry jump from the table and follow me to the living room with stealthy feet, stretching I sat down on the couch and gazed at the other kittens who were still sleeping soundly.

My eyes unconsciously returned back to the window. Snow was still falling with complete unmerciful tactics. The wind moaned like a person on their deathbed and I could hear the wood creaking around the house, the wind had picked up to a much greater impact than I had been predicting it would.

What if it didn't sto-

I flinched as I felt something touch my foot.

I looked down, Berry was sitting next to my leg, his paw pressing at one of my toes; those dark colored eyes turned to me and gazed up at me as if asking something.

Quietly I brought my hand down and stilled it in front of him, afraid that he would flinch again; I knew that I annoyed people so I had been afraid that the kit didn't like me either...but that was only part of the reason. The cat looked at me, then at my hand; and immediately pressed his nose to it and rubbed against me.

I beamed at him as I felt the soft fur brush between my fingers. Bringing my other hand down, slowly cuping him in my hands and brought him to sit in my lap where I continued to pet him. I leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know...it's very rare for people or animals to like me, so...thank you." Berry looked up at me his eyes soft in deep understanding; it seemed to be a sympathetic look.

He blinked those dark eyes before curling into my stomach, purring began as I smiled and closed my eyes to drop off into sleep.

* * *

He could feel the heated bodies next to him, shifting and trying to get comfortable. At first he didn't wish to move but as someone's paw kicked him in the face, Deidara was forced to blink his eyes open and send a small glare at Tobi who lay across from him. He refrained from hitting his partner on the head before looking around the room; the yawns and moans from the others waking him up the entire way.

Pretty sure that nothing was going to happen, Deidara sat up quickly...bad move on his part because his body gave a painful jolt causing him to take a quick torturess breath in . His little spill in the water had bruised him up pretty bad, he could feel every muscle pounding with a penetrable ache; his whole shoulder burning under the fur.

He barely even glanced at his comrades, who were slowly waking up and beginning to comment on where they were, his eyes went directly towards the couch where he saw the body of a girl sleeping soundly.

It didn't even take Deidara a second to realize that this was the girl who had saved him and Sasori from the icy grave that they had been heading towards just a few hours ago.

Deidara stayed still just watching as the other Akatsuki members sat up.

"What the hell happened?" Asked an angry Hidan who looked around with a sneer; until he seemed to spot the girl as well. He stilled and became quiet as if suddenly wary.

Deidara shoved past Hidan and Kakuzu going to the base of the couch where the girl was splayed out on.

Her golden hair spilled from the couch like a curtain, her back to them all, her sides rising in each shallow breath she took. Deidara had seen many girls in his time and this one seemed no different than any other in the looks department, well from what he could see...but what made her different wasn't the looks it was that she had saved all of them. Most of the girls Deidara had known had been too proud to care for people in need. This girl was different, she wasn't like the others.

"Tell me Pain, is this the girl you told us about?" Kisame asked, even though the question was not needed for most of them; she smelled exactly the same as she had last night.

Pain nodded sitting at the edge of the couch, his head tilting to look up as well.

Deidara didn't say anything as he crunched down and jumped up, he landed on the arm of the couch and climbed up to the top of it where he could look down on the girl.

"Pain are you sure this is the person we should choose to watch over us till we turn back to being human?" Kakuzu asked coming up to Pain with a dull expression.

"Ye-"  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TAKING CARE OF US? WE DON'T NEED SOMEONE FUCKING TAKING CARE OF US! ESPECIALLY A DAMN GIRL!" Hidan cut into Pains words wishing that he had his scythe to be just as intimidating as usual. Pain glared at Hidan, purple eyes like needles, who after a second turned away to look at Kakuzu. "Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Just shut up Hidan, we may be the Akatsuki but we can't do anything in this position. From what we've already learned, we cannot use our chakra. We are useless here. We need a person who can help us." Kakuzu finished his words.

Hidan became quiet, he knew their words were true, he had not had any of his chakra..meaning he hadn't been immortal this whole time and he didn't like it...but it didn't mean he'd voice that allowed.

"I agree with Pain on this. Let us just play it low, we have no idea where we are." Itachi said calmly his eyes shifting only slightly to stare at Hidan then to rest of the group.

Deidara had tried to ignore the conversation as he sat still on the top of the chair, staring down into the face of the girl who had saved him.

Her face was narrow but not exactly skinny; it was an in-between. Her ragged bangs were cut just below her eyebrows which went in symmetrical arches; and her lips were a pale reddish pink.

Ok, she was pretty he had to admit that.

He was grateful, but still it slightly hurt his pride that he would have been saved by anyone, especially if it was a girl! He sniffed slightly turning away from the girl but still felt his eyes wanting to move back but he kept them up in the air.

"Hey, SASORI IS GONE!" Tobi yelled suddenly in his highest voice, Deidara flinched from the noise his ears folding at the loudness, the surprise caused his claws to retract and he fell.

Deidara fell right onto the girls head with a screech.

* * *

Author: Hey guys! I finally decided to upload, school is hell this year! Test after Test, I think that they are just waiting for me to fail. So thats my excuse; the next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

When you sleep you dream; so of course I was dreaming.

The room that I was in was over all, unpleasant. I was unable to see because it was pitch black, the smell of dust was powerful and made me sneeze into my hand. After a second I could hear random voices, turning my face towards the sound I saw the light peeking around the corners of a door.

Unsure of what was going to happen I grasped the side of the door and pulled myself through, the dark pulling from my body as blinding light flooded the area around me, pushing me to the ground with one swift movement.

I pulled my hand behind me to help balance my body as I stood up onto my feet; yet another stood in front of me, this one completely black in the white atmosphere. Frightened of what was going on I stumbled over to the door.

Not even bothering to imagine I opened the door; immediately a gust of wind crashed into me like a hurricane causing me to bring my hands up to shield my face.

"We need your help." I shifted a finger to look between my fingers and see a figure standing there, a black hood over his face causing me to not be able to see who it was.

"Who are you?" I whispered; there was something about the man that was just cold, I felt frightened in his presence but when that mask looked at me, and those eyes I knew where there looked at me….I felt sympathetic towards him and...as him I knew him already.

The figure didn't say anything to my question as he disappeared into the darkness that began to sweep around us (now only me).

"WAIT!" I called out walking in the direction he had left. "Come back!" The only answer I got was a loud screech and something smashing into my head, quite painfully.

My eyes opened and the dream washed away to be replaced with two sky-blue eyes that shined into mine like diamonds. They eyes blinked and stared wildly at me.

Taking a deep breath, calming my racing heart, I brought my hand up and pulled the cat slightly away from my face and peered at him. I was facing the back of the couch so his back was pressed against the cushions.

It took my mind a second to conjure up what had happened; and when i finally came to the conclusion that the little blond cat had climbed up and fallen..I smiled at him and patted him softly on the head.

"You ok?" I asked softly, the eyes widened. Those eyes...they were so bright and blue they reminded me of the sky which I often found myself staring up at. The kitten stayed silent as his breathing calmed down. Our eyes stayed that way for a second before something touched my stomach; I looked down to find Berry waking up. He blinked his eyes and looked at me, then up at the kit in my hands, he sniffed.

The yellow kit looked from me to Berry, he meowed with an irritated tone, Berry responded back with the same sound, the fur on his spine bristling along with the blondes.

"I guess you two aren't that much of friends…" I muttered before scratching Berry on the head, he nodded at me before stretching and sitting up, his eyes never leaving the other kits.

"Now are you hurt?" I turned my attention back to the one I was holding in my hands, the blue eyes stared at mine before looking away with a small shake of his head.

My brows furrowed in confusion; never had I had animals that would know what I was saying...but these guys...it was like they could comprehend everything I said… "Weird.."

Even though I could still feel the drowsiness behind me eyelids and my limbs ached, I still slowly shifted to sit up, my head was pounding under the skin.

Smiling I placed the two kits on the floor before looking at the rest of them, they were all gazing up at me expectantly.

"Sorry that I didn't wake up before you!" I said staring at them with a small smile. Most of their eyes stayed on me, the black one who sat in front of the fire simply sniffed and looked back at the flames. Berry, who had sat down, was meowed at by the orange tabby who meowed back as if discussing things.

"Anyway...I'm not exactly sure why you're here, or even if you are strays or owned…." I trailed of, the sudden amount of questions filling my mind without a filter. "Is it because I saved you all then?" I asked myself not noticing that the orange tabby had faced me and was nodding with a slow move.

"Well…...I guess the only thing to do then is to make up fliers for you so just in case you are all owned, you guys can be taken home to your rightful owners!" The yellow kit's eyes widened as he turned to the orange tabby, Berry doing the same. The orange cat seemed to shush them. "But for now I'll just have to give the rest of you names-" I gestured towards Berry whose attention turned back to me "-I already gave him a name. Berry, I know that that's not a very well-thought up name or dominant name for a boy but it's all I could come up with. Same goes for all of you!" No response.

"Now lets get started!" I wasn't really expected a response from any of them.

Licking my bottom lip I slid down from the couch and sat cross legged on the floor, placing my face in my hand I stared incredibly long at the blonde kitten. I stared hard, taking in every curve of his fur, the small white whiskers that were crumbled on the end as if someone had pulled them hard. Blue eyes that were the same color of the sky, clear as a bell they were.

The blonde kitten stared back for a minute before narrowing his eyes and turning away almost as if he were bashful.

"Lemon." I nodded at the name, it wasn't exactly manly but it was better than 'Mango'. Lemon turned to face me at the name, his eyes tilted up as if thinking about the name and then nodded; lying down.

I then went to stare hard at the Orange tabby. His long muscular legs, shortened fur, purple ringed eyes even though the rings in them were barely even noticeable; his long tail curled over his front paws. Out of all of them he seemed the most uncontrolled, the most formal; almost leader-like in a weird way, it wouldn't surprise me if this tabby was the most dominant of the entire group.

Smiling to myself I pulled back from the orange cat. "Flame seems the most appropriate for you." Flame's eyes widened and sniffed, it must have been far from his original name but that was ok, right? "I hope that that names ok with you!" I said cheerfully before gazing at the two cats that sat next to each other. One was dark chocolate brown, black stitches crossing over his back and shoulders and over his mouth, The pupil of his eyes were pink with a green eye around them, he was staring at me with tight eyes as if trying to read me. The other next to him was the complete opposite, almost yin and yang. He was perfectly white or a really bright grey, his purple eyes staring like he hated me or was extremely irritated.

"Well you two seem a little too uptight! I said with a blank face before kneeling down in front of them, their faces close to mine; nearly reeled back or stepped back as our gazes locked.

* * *

Who the hell was this freak? Hidan didn't get it, he didn't like the way she was staring at him, he could care less if she stared at Kakuzu, she could stare at him all day for all he cared, but he didn't like the deep, yet blank stare she was giving him in particular.

There was something sad about those blue eyes of her's though, but Hidan didn't look away he stared right back with as much venom as he would anyone else, he could care less if she had saved him, she seemed like just a weakling.

Seeing the irritated look in his eyes the girl smiled and patted him on the head, he brought his head up to bite her but she swiftly shoved her hand out of the way and under his chin so that he was looking up into her face.

The moment was tense at first but at last Hidan calmed down and let their eyes connect but he was unable to connect with her at all.

Her eyes then moved from Hidan causing him to snap out of the spell he'd fallen in and try to tug his face from her grip.

"Choc is your name." She used her other hand to gesture at Kakuzu who rolled his eyes. "Short for chocolate." She added before turning her gaze back to Hidan who had managed to wrench himself from her grip. "Your name is Ice, it doesn't fit your hot temper but I think it goes well." She pulled back sighing as she stretched her arms behind her body.

Hidan growled at her, baring his teeth; but she was already turning away; towards Tobi.

* * *

Ice had been staring at me so intently that I had begun to feel embarrassed, as if it was actually a human looking at me; they way he had reacted had been….weird, well...cats could be weird sometimes, right?  
Shaking my head slightly I rose up from his intense gaze to look at the little black kitten who, as soon as I looked at him, ran towards me and jumped onto my lap rubbing his head across my stomach. I laughed and pushed him away as it began to tickle.

"So I guess out of all these guys, you are the most active…" The black kitten with an orange swirled head in my lap yowled bouncing up and down like he was insane. Smiling I calmly covered his ears and gazed at the group of kittens in front of me. "I'm sure all that energy gets on your nerves right?" The cats nodded, Lemon rolling his head along with it as if he knew better than all of them put together.

The orange head looked up at me, his left eye was black while the other was closed; my finger curled up to his closed eye and gently touched the side of it before rubbing my thumb over the lid very carefully. The cat froze for a second as if not expecting it but allowed it.

"Is your eye ok?" I asked so that he would be the only one to hear. He gave me a small nod before purring up at me.

"Good, I've decided on your name!" His ears perked as he began pawing at my stomach as if getting antsy. "Swirl, it fits your color perfectly." The cat sat there for a second and then jumped of me, doing happy jumps and running around even more than he had been.

**"I guess that that's his version of a happy dance…"**

"Ok, now you two are the last one's." I said turning to the two who were still sitting beside the fireplace, the glow causing their coat to shine. One was a charcoal color, his eyes the same brooding color; thin legs and a thin skinny body, very petite yet had the air around him of being the silent strong type.

The other was completely different, he was a blue tint of grey, rounded eyes with a black pupil, a strong sturdy body. This cat was the complete opposite of the other one...maybe that's why they were near each other?  
Feeling my eyes, the blue one looked up at me, pulling his lips over his sharp teeth as if smiling at me; now I've never seen a cat smile in my life but when this one did it just seemed to not match the face; the smile didn't seem to fit a body of cat, more like a body of a human man.

"Your name will be…" I took a hesitant look at the black cat before agreeing with my inner self conscious. "Crow." The black cat narrowed his eyes staring at me with boredom before turning away to look at the flames.

Knowing that he liked his name I turned to the blue one who returned with the same grin making me have a chill go down my spine yet I grinned back.

"And no other name will fit you better than Ocean. I think it fits quite well don't you?" He nodded before turning away slightly.

"...Now...whose hungry?"

* * *

Author: yet another chapter in only a few days! Hope you guys liked this one, nothing much happened though in this chapter besides the dream. Now who could that be? :)


End file.
